highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FrostyLeSnowMan/Adoptables Information!
Welcome to Frost’s Adoptables Info! After some thinking, I’ve decided that I’m going to be doing some adoptables when summer starts up. So this is where you can get all the info! Here, you will find: A list of what to expect in the week prior. The ‘rules’ of these adoptions-there aren’t a lot I swear. The breed/inspiration for each adoptable. And some polls to help me decide! |-|Rules/What to expect= So I’ll put it blunt so that y’all don’t have to read a ton. Here are the rules: First, don’t be sour if someone calls out the number you wanted before you do. Don’t be sour if you didn’t get one. That’s not my fault! Second, please don’t change the design of the adoptable. I try to base my designs off of realistic cats so that they’re somewhat accurate. If you want to change something/add something/etc then ask me! Third, please don’t be rude if you didn’t get the one you wanted. I won’t make exceptions. Fourth, always first come, first serve. Don't ask me to tag you unless it's a special circumstance. Fifth, do not have an answer typed out. That's shitty to me and it's unfair for everyone else. Here’s what to expect: First, I’m not super great with commitment. Don’t expect me to have an EXACT timeline for when I’m posting. Expect and be ready for Pacific time zones. Second, there will be anywhere from 6-9 cats open on each sheet. The order will from 1-3 on the first top row, 4-6 on the middle row, etc. Third, this should sort of help the people who really want an adoptable? Dark colors will usually ALWAYS be on top UNLESS it is a RANDOM SHEET. It will either be dark/original with a normal sheet. Then it will get into some of the second most common pelts for the breed, and the last row will usually be random for the breed/uncommon for the breed/my personal favorites. Fourth, if I have some sort of desired idea for them.. Like maybe one of them is just tall or something, then I’ll usually put that on the sheet. It’s not super strict and it’s really all up to you. Fifth, you will be able to see the previous week’s adoptables. This way, you can see my style of adoptables, see the pelts, and you can even see who they were given to. |-|The first week= 1''': @rowboat#1580-Rowan '''2: @southjaw#7459-Bee 3''': @boom#9326-Grape '''4: @Beep Boop#6707-Chloe 5''': @Sugar n' Spice#4285-Sugar '''6: @vicky#9671-Vicky 7''': @jughead? not a thughead#8945-Sam '''8: @Zoinks!™#8006-Boot 9''': @broken#1528-Rylie |-|The second week= '''1- @southjaw#7459 2'''- @apricate#9631 '''3- @yikes#9408 4'''- @Mockingjay108the2ndd#0655 '''5- @peachie#0258 6'''- @glitter freeze#4787 '''7- @Sugar n' Spice#4285 8'''- @Teav#6377 '''9 @jughead? not a thughead#8945 |-|The third week= 1'''- @Teav#6377 '''2- @tea#1528 3'''- @heck#9258 '''4- @is a pseudonym for newt gingrich#5606 5'''- @artbblock#3075 '''6- @peachie#0258 7'''- @apricate#9631 '''8- @Lotor more like Notor#1882 9- @southjaw#7459 |-|The forth week= What do you want to see? Bengal Black and white Category:Blog posts